


Another swordsman

by Safr2n



Category: One Piece
Genre: Childhood Memories, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n
Summary: When Sanji unfortunately finds himself with a katana in his hands, Zoro discovers something that his rival has been hiding for a long time. One Shot
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 224





	Another swordsman

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Another swordsman
> 
> Characters: Zoro and Sanji
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and the univers belongs to Eiichiro Oda
> 
> Notes: It is the translation of my fic Un autre épéiste. I wrote it back in 2019, but I translated it recently. It was edited by nopleaseexplain on tumblr.

"Oi! Sanji, I'm hungry!" screamed a young man with disheveled raven hair.

The apprehended man sighed in annoyance. It was at least the ninth time today that the captain repeated this sentence. Before answering, he put down the refreshment he was carrying to his ladies who were sunbathing.

"I know, I know!" he screamed back. "There's a snack in the kitchen."

In a cry of joy, he rushed out towards the stairs to go to the kitchen and while not paying attention to the swordsman who was in the way.

"Luffy, be caref…!"

The pirate collided with a green haired man. With the shock, one of the swordsman's katanas flew out of its scabbard and started to fall towards the deck, exactly where the cook and the two women of the crew were. The protective instinct of the blonde flared up and without thinking, he caught the sword, stopping it in its fall.

"Shitty marimo bastard!" he screamed. "Be careful, you could have harmed Nami-san and Robin-chan!"

"You're the bastard!" answered Zoro back. "You be careful with my sword, it's not a toy!"

"Don't worry marimo! It's not the first time I've handled a katana!"

Sanji had spoken thoughtlessly. He didn't immediately understand why everyone went silent...and was looking at him with big eyes.

"What? What did I say?"

"Since when have you handled a katana?" the swordsman asked, clearly surprised by this new information regarding his rival.

The cook felt his heart stopping.

"Knife! I said knife" he tried to take it back, "I'm a cook!"

"No, you did say katana" Nami replied.

"Yeah, we all heard it clearly" Luffy added, finally showing up after everything.

All confirmed the captain's words. Sanji cursed.

"So, care to explain?" Zoro asked eagerly. The one who wanted to be the best swordsman in the world was very interested that his rival in the crew could also use a sword, especially after defending the fact of not using his hands or a blade in combat and fighting only with his legs. And why was he trying to hide this at all cost ?

"It's been a while" the blond replied. "I don't wanna talk about it."

With these last words, he stuck the sword he still had in his hand in the ground and went to lock himself in the men's quarters, slamming the door behind him and leaving the pirate crew speechless. The cook never acted this way.

"I think it's a sensitive subject for him" commented Robin after a moment.

"Me, I'm hungry" declared the captain, going to the kitchen for a second time.

The common lethargy wore off and all resumed their activities. Zoro, however, was not finished. There was another swordsman on board, besides him and Brook, and he wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery.

He went downstairs to get back his katana before going to take a bottle of alcohol from the pantry. The cook would maybe be more prone to talk with some sake. His goal in mind, he entered the men's quarters. The blond was lying down in his bed, using his hands as a pillow, looking up, lost in his thoughts. He still noticed the swordsman coming pretty quickly.

"Go away! I said I don't wanna talk about it!"

"No."

Sanji grew annoyed. "No what!?"

"I'm staying."

He took a seat on his own bed which was right next to his rival's – got to find out why it was chosen that way – and filled two cups of sake before offering one to the other man.

"You want to get me drunk so I'll talk…"

"Maybe. But alcohol has always been good to keep bad memories away," replied the green haired man.

The cook sighed before taking the cup and drinking it in one shot. "How did you know it reminded me of bad memories?" he asked after a while.

"It was the most obvious option," Zoro replied, filling the blonde's cup once again .

"You're not so stupid, it seems" Sanji mocked.

"And you're trying to change the subject by starting a fight."

"What a shame, it normally works."

"Not this time. I'm serious."

Indeed. The swordsman was looking at him in the eyes with a stern look. He was extremely stubborn and the cook knew that he would not drop the issue.

"Why do you want to know?" he sighed.

"You know why."

Yes, Sanji knew. Despite their rivalry, the two men were like brothers. And he knew Zoro felt the same. When one was hurt, the other was hurt as well. He would not let go before the cook told him everything. It was his way of demonstrating his support and giving a little comfort.

The blond sat up in the bed. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. After taking a drag, he spoke.

"I won't go into detail," he started, "but my biological father is the head of an army..Basically"

"Your biological father!?" Zoro exclaimed, surprised. "You've never talked about him, I thought Zeff was your father!"

"Zeff is my dad. At least, I consider him as that."

"And he's at the head of an army? He's a king?!"

"Yeah…"

"So, you're a prince!? All my respect, your majesty" Zoro joked.

"Stop that," Sanji said menacingly. He wasn't in the mood for that. "I rejected my family long ago. I'm not a prince anymore."

"Sorry, sorry. Go on." To encourage him, Zoro served him another cup of sake. The cook looked at him suspiciously before accepting the cup and drinking it in one shot. He preferred wine, but at this moment, the rice alcohol was helping him feel better.

"So, my brothers and I…"

"You even have brothers!?"

"Yes, we're four twins. And a big sister."

"So, there are more like you?" Zoro laughed.

"No. I'm different." The green haired man felt a hint of sadness in his rival's voice. He didn't like it. Sanji was obviously hiding a deep scar and he hated seeing that it was still hurting him. He filled the cups once more.

"Anyway. At a pretty young age, our father was training us to become commanders for his army" the blonde continued. "I was assigned as a swordsman. I trained for it until… I left my family."

Zoro couldn't believe it. His friend could have been a swordsman too. "How good were you?"

"Plain bad. Let's just say my father wasn't pleased about it."

"What did he do?"

He shook his head. "I've said too much. Maybe another time." He closed himself off. He wasn't going to say any more, for now.

"Don't worry. It's in the past. You're here now."

Sanji looked up at the ceiling once more while laying down in his bed again. His rival did the same and the room became quiet. In the swordsman's head, however, it was not quiet at all. He was really curious to know what his friend has been through and he was imagining so many scenarios. It wasn't going to help him much. An idea popped in his mind.

"Let's have a fight,"Zoro suggested, breaking the silence that had been going for few minutes now.

"We do that at least ten times a day, marimo."

"I mean, a sword fight." The concerned one looked at his crewmate like he'd grown a second head.

"Have you lost your mind? I'm not a swordsman! And I never use my hands while fighting, you know that!"

"A friendly sparring match," he justified himself. "You'll at least have a good memory of sword training."

Sanji was speechless. He didn't know what to do with the marimo's proposition. The latter then handed him one of his katana.

"Come on!" he insisted "see it as a revanche on your father."

The blonde's heart squeezed. How did his friend understand how many scars his biological father left him with? He looked at the sword in Zoro's extended hand. It was Wado Ichimonji. The young man's biggest treasure. He was dead serious and had just given the cook a great sign of trust.

"Okay" he obliged, not able to say "no" any more. He took the katana and the two men went to the ship's deck under the surprised eyes of their crewmates. The whole crew had fallen silent when the two rivals each drew out a sword.

Zoro noticed that Sanji's position was perfect. His hands were holding the handle at a good height, the blade in front of him. His feet were at a good distance apart and his whole body looked like it was ready to parry any attack. Everything in him showed sword training. How had he not noticed before? How had he not made the link with his cutting skills when he was cooking?

The green haired man did not have time to think, the cook was coming with a front attack. He didn't have any difficulties blocking it, but was surprised by the precision and the strength of the strike. He counterattacked, but the blonde saw it coming and parried it effectively.

The match went on for a few minutes before the two men stopped. The whole crew stayed quiet during the fight.

"You could have been a really good swordsman," Zoro commented, "you got skills."

Sanji knew his rival hadn't used his full potential, but he knew that he wasn't the type to give compliments out of nowhere.

"I'm leaving the role to you" he said back with a smile in his voice.

"Uhh.. can somebody explain this to me?" asked Usopp. The crew looked like they were waiting for the answer eagerly. They were obviously confused by the whole scene they just saw.

"No," the swordsman replied. "It's between the cook and me."

Life on the boat went on, as lively as usual. In the evening, when Zoro went up to the crow's-nest, he saw a bottle of sake and some perfectly sculpted onigiri.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and don't be afraid to give reviews!
> 
> -Safr2n


End file.
